Shadow Gale
Shadow Gale (シャドウゲール), also known by her real name Mamori Totoyama (魚山護), is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In Restart, she is part of Team Pfle and Pfle's servant. The following information contains spoilers past Restart. Click to reveal: In JOKERS, she is arrested in the house because of the attack incident. She is worried about Pfle's behavior. In ACES, she is on Pfle's side but is kidnapped to be used as a hostage to blackmail Pfle. In QUEENS, after being released and affected by Puk Puck, she received the task of remodeling the equipment left by The First Mage. Appearance Shadow Gale Human Form.png|Shadow Gale's human form, Mamori Totoyama (Manga) Shadow Gale_full.png|Shadow Gale in RESTART Shadow Gale ACES_full.png|Shadow Gale in ACES & QUEENS Human In the manga adaption, she is shown with short hair and wears her school/s high school uniform. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Shadow Gale has short, wavy, dirty blonde hair with the bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes are yellow. She has a dark, nurse-like outfit with black bows that poof out at the ends and holds her scissors and wrench. Her dress has a white name tag with a black cross on the top, and the back of her dress has a gray bow. Her cap is very nurse-like too and has a bird design on it, possibly showing her relation to Pfle. She has black high heels that wrap around the lower half of her calves. She also has a bird's tail with black feathers. Personality Shadow Gale is very submissive and loyal to Pfle, as they have been close friends and have had a master and servant relationship ever since childhood. She is willing to modify machines for Pfle without complaint and follows her orders. She sometimes refers to Pfle as "my lady". However, when she thought she killed Pfle in Restart, she began to cry and think suicidal thoughts, as she believed her whole entire life should be revolved around serving Pfle. However, Shadow Gale hates Pfle's pranks and was enraged when she drew on Shadow Gale's face without telling her when they were at school. Shadow Gale became friends with Clantail after the events of Restart. Shadow Gale is generally a kindhearted and polite person to everyone and doesn't like it when people get hurt. Shadow Gale prefers to drink coffee. Magic To power up machines by modifying them She can increase the performance of machinery by modifying it. The amount of increase is depended on the material and working time, and the target is limited to those that she recognizes as a "machinery". She does not need to understand what the machine or the modification is. However, during her magic, such as armoring up the power, she needs to be aware of what she is modeling. Items modified by her magic included Magical Spider Tank, Magical Goggles, Magical Shooting Device, Magical Stun Gun, Magical Electromagnetic Net, Dragon Shield, Super Thermometer, Alienated Shelter, Counter-Spy System, and Device left by the First Mage. Special Item(s) # Wrench and Scissors: Shadow Gale's remodeling tools. # Contract: Premium Sachiko's remaining contract, which is eventually signed and used by Shadow Gale. Relationship Pfle Shadow Gale's family have served the Hitokouji family for generations, and she was paired up with Pfle at a very young age. The two are extremely close, and Shadow Gale considers herself an utmost loyal servant of Pfle dedicated to protecting her no matter what, even if she was not sure whether it was out of "loyalty, love, or addiction." Masked Wonder During Restart, Masked Wonder and Shadow Gale are both on Team Pfle. Shadow Gale cares for Masked Wonder and is upset when she is killed. Clantail After the events in Restart, Clantail and Shadow Gale start to get close. During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, She was invited by Shadow Gale as well as her friends to her Christmas Party. Totoyama She's a relative of Shadow Gale. Snow White Shadow Gale entrusts Snow White with Pfle's memories at the end of JOKERS. Patricia During ACES, Pfle makes Patricia guard Shadow Gale. Princess Deluge During the events of ACES, Deluge kidnaps Shadow Gale. Armor Arlie During ACES/QUEENS when Princess Deluge kidnapped Shadow Gale, Gale was with Armor Arlie who was responsible for taking care of Shadow Gale. Puk Puck During QUEENS Shadow Gale helps Puk Puck in the ritual about the magic effect of Puk Puck. Due to Puk Puck's magic, Shadow Gale adores her and would do anything for her approval. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Shadow Gale ranked #3. *In Fanbook 1, Shadow Gale has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Submissiveness: 5/5 *The name Shadow Gale is likely a reference to the bird known as . It also references , the founder of . *Shadow Gale's name, Mamori (護), means "to protect", while her family surname, Totoyama (魚山), means fish (魚) and mountain (山) respectively. This is most likely how she got her nickname "goldfish poop" from her bullies. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters